


Transformers Oneshots

by SlipDash



Category: TransformersXReader
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Pre-Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015), Romance, Transformers Animated - Freeform, Transformers G1 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlipDash/pseuds/SlipDash
Summary: Told ya I'd do it.If some of you all are gonna freak when Sunspot Baby disappears, it's in here. Don't fret.





	1. Hugs of Truth (BlurXReader)

You groaned as Sentinel called you a mech for the fifth time today. You hated that self absorbed brat, he didn't think you were met for the Elite Guard, but you'd someday show him, but your conscious told you that he wasn't worth it, and only cared about the pretty femmes. You were the only femme in the Elite Guard, and everyone looked down on you just because you were a femme, and you weren't 'strong enough'. Although, Blurr and Jazz didn't look down on you like some dog that had been abandoned out in the wilderness, cold shaking and hadn't eaten a thing. They actually considered you as a part of the Elite Guard, and not some weak femme that somehow wondered into the Elite Guard base, looking for trouble. 

"Y/N!" The femmes head suddenly jerked up, and her visor brightened as she looked around, looking for the voice that startled her greatly. She then sighed in relief as she realized the voice was only Blurr. And as guessed, he ran in, knocking some equipment off the table as he ran passed it. He looked at the items and grinned sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Sorry-Y/N, I-didn't-mean-to-knock-things-over!" Are-you-okay? Nothing-damaged, right?" She laughed slightly, and picked up the things. "Nah Blurr, you're fine." He sighed in relief and and looked at you with sudden scared optics. "You-have-to-help-me! Bumblebee-won't-stop-calling-me-Zippy! And-my-name's-not-Zippy!" You raised an invisible eyebrow, and looked at him. "How is Bumblebee in the Elite Guard base on Cybertron?" 

"Intercom." Was as he answered with.

A voice echoed throughout the tiny room, and it startled both you and Blurr.

"Y/N! Hurry up and get down to the main bridge! I don't have all day!" 

You sighed and realized that today you have a little 'test' to do about engineering and using gadgets. And Sentinel was going to be there, too. He's probably going to push you to hurry up, and get all the answers wrong. "Sorry Blurr, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow!" He frowned as he saw you hurry down to the main bridge. How was he going to confess his love for you? Maybe tomorrow he can actually tell you about how he feels about you.

~Magical timeskip of doom!~

The test went well. Sentinel wasn't there to hug you half to death, and you could finally spend some time with Blurr. You love that cute speedster. You just didn't know how to say that you have deep feelings for him without destroying your friendship. You were scared that he would reject you. You sighed as your visit dimmed, and you thought maybe he felt the same way? 

Your visor brightened as you heard peds on the ground, they were moving fastly. You knew it was Blurr by the way he was screaming your name in fast-talk. You chuckled slightly, and waited at the door. The next movement caught you by surprise as Blurr picked you up and slung you around gleefully. You yelled for him to stop.

"Blurr, Blurr! I'm getting dizzy!" 

He stopped, looked at you, and said some things you couldn't understand clearly.

"Y/N! I-am-sorry-that-I-came-in-as-fast-as-I-did. I-saw-your-scores-on-your-engineering-test, and-you-passed! The-reason-i-came-in-here-so-fast-was-because-I-wanted-to-congratulate-you!"

He talked so fast he had to stop and catch his breath. He then stared again, but more slowly.

"I have developed deep feelings for you, Y/N." Your visor widened as he actually talked slow for once, he couldn't see your optics, mostly because you didn't have optics, but your visor stayed wide and you smiled.

"I have feelings for you too. I was scared that you'd reject me, and our friendship would be destroyed. Relationship does things to people." 

He nodded. But his gaze turned sadder as he walked up to your face. "Why would I reject you? You're the most magnificent femme I have ever met." 

He brought you into a kiss and secured your waist around his hands. The kiss was soft, but it soon turned into a more powerful one. You both fighting for domination. You somehow won, and you got to explore his mouth inch by inch. He moaned and brought you closer, the kiss deeping more. He then got to explore your mouth, which was now his property. 

The intercom went off, echoing throughout both your processors. Sentinel. "Blurr! We need you down to the main bridge! You've done celebrated enough!" Blurr separated, and looked you in the visor. He hugged you tightly, and sped off, meeting Sentinel. You touched your lip components and smiled slightly. It turns out he did feel the same way.


	2. I Love You (ProwlXReader)

It was a boring day, nothing special, and everyone was doing their natural thing.

Bumblebee and Sari were playing video games, Optimus is sharpening his axe, and Ratchet is trying something new on the med-bay, probably a new gadget. 

You could hear grumbles and curses from the med-bay, and the clanking of metal against metal could be heard through the entire base, and some curses were in Cybertronian while most were in the human language. You flinched when you heard metal clanking together furiously the third time, and decided that you should check up on him.

"Ratchet? Is something wrong? Did another gadget go wrong or break? We know how much you need your stuff."   
He grumbled, and turned toward you, your optics widened like baseballs, and you almost couldn't contain your laughter. Ratchet had spilled a pink liquid all over himself, and it almost covered him head to toe.   
"This isn't a laughing matter, girl! This stupid gadget doesn't even work! It just splattered all over me!"   
You sighed and picked up the paint can.   
"Ratchet, this is a paint can, a human thing, it's used to paint houses and other wooden things, it's not a gadget. The reason it exploded all over you was because you hit it too hard."   
"Oh."   
You face palmed, and walked out of the med-bay, a newfound swagger in your step as you thought you were smarter than Ratchet for knowing that a paint can isn't a Cybertronian gadget. You walked passed Prowls berthroom and heard constant mumbling. You opened the crack to the door just enough that you could see, and you saw Prowl meditating, and talking to himself. You heard who he was talking about, it was you.

You walked up to Prowl and sat down, and tried to impersonate him, copying every move. He began to do some Japanese fighting techniques, and you looked at him with a confusion on your faceplates. You tried to copy, but you fell on your aft. That awoke him from his meditation.  
"Y/N? What are you doing?"  
You blushed a light blue, and pushed yourself off the ground. "Nothing, just trying some things you were trying to do, I failed, though."   
He chuckled slightly, and grabbed your wrist.   
"Would you like me to show you?"   
You nodded eagerly, and he began to move your body in the way he was just moving his, telling you the techniques and the name of them, and on no time you could almost do all of them. 

"Perfect, Y/N. You are probably the best pupil I have tried to train so far, you learn very quickly. Is being a ninja in your blood? Or maybe it's your flexibility, it's not my decision about what is your future, you decide on your own."   
You blushed and looked flustered. "Aw it's nothing, really! I actually was thinking about becoming a ninja. But I don't think I'd be able to learn without your help, Prowl. Thank you."   
He nodded and blushed slightly, and mumbled something under his breath. You raised an invisible eyebrow and looked at him.   
"What was that?"  
Prowl looked at you, and immediately lost his voice.  
"Oh, it's uh, nothing Y/N. Just thinking of something."   
A look of unsureness flashed across your faceplates, and he looked at you like he was trying to eagerly get you away from him before anything became worse. You decided to push his buttons.  
"Are you sure? You seem flustered."   
He blushed madly, turned around, and cussed himself out. You then heard him say 'Here goes nothing,' and you raised another invisible eyebrow.   
"Prowl? What're yo-"   
Your sentence was cut off by Prowl smashing his lips to yours, and him grabbing your waist and securely keeping you on place as he kissed you. You moaned against the kiss as he fought your glossa for dominance. He of course, won.

You breathing came in short gaps, and you wiped the saliva off your lips, and you looked at him nonchalantly. He began to think he did the wrong thing, but you ran up to him and gave him a tight hug. It was a loving embrace, something that meant to a lot of people on Cybertron. Once you became engaged with someone, you cannot leave them, for it was supposed to be true love. Prowl began to hug back, and you mumbled something only he could hear.

 

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya I'd do it.  
> If some of you all are gonna freak when Sunspot Baby disappears, it's in here. Don't fret.


End file.
